Shinigami Hunter
by animagirl
Summary: Shiro Shinso is a Hunter. She has abilities to kill Shinigami. Her younger brother, Kuro got 100 in the entrance exam in TOHO University. He has to make a speech with Ryuga Hideki and Light Yagami. Ryuga suspects both Light and Kuro of being Kira. Shiro will do anything to protect Kuro even if she has to kill the Shinigami. Lxoc. Disclaimer: I don't own the Bleach references!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own death note **

**Summary: ****Shiro Shinso is a Hunter. She has abilities to kill Shinigami and throw down any guy. Her younger brother, Kuro got 100 in the entrance exam in TOHO University. He has to make a speech with Ryguga Hideki and Light Yagami. Ryuga suspects both Light and Kuro of being Kira. Shiro will do anything to protect Kuro even if she has to kill the Shinigami. Lxoc and slight Lightxoc**

**Chapter 1**

When I was 8 years old my grandfather died but before that he disclosed information of a family secret. My family has Hunter blood. I have inherited the family trait known as Pyro-firaga, an ability my father was infamous for. My younger brother had Shadow ability. My mother had the ability to heal and use shields- she played a big role in the Hunter order since it was a unique power like my brother's. He had given my brother and me old records and information about our parents who do not want us to be Hunters.

We are the last Hunter family. Shinigami couldn't usually kill us but in return we could not see Shinigami unless we touch a notebook like other humans. Thus Shinigami had given their notebooks to other humans. They would offer these humans the usage of the death note in return that we are to be killed.

**12 years later**

"Shiro- chan!" greeted my father as I entered the kitchen. I dodged and kicked him to the stove. "You're so noisy old man," I grunted as I raked my fingers through my black hair.

"Idiot," mumbled my younger brother as he passed my father. "Morning Kuro-chan, Shiro-chan," greeted my cheerful mother. She had beautiful hazel eyes and auburn hair. I was proud that I inherited her eye colour. I had short black hair and was in my 2nd year in criminology in TOHO University.

"I'm sorry I can't make it to your entrance ceremony, kuro-chan," apologised my mother. Kuro was quiet the prodigy. This year he scored 100 with two other first year students in the entrance ceremony. Kuro had my dad's black hair and onyx eyes. He had the pretty boy look despite having a very neutral with girls and dating. He was two years younger than me.

"Yes! It brings me to tears that I can't attend my youngest son's ceremony. Sanae-chan I'm sorry!" cried my father hugging my mother. "It's okay Izuru-kun I know how you feel, my children are growing up too fast," she cried.

My father was the strongest Hunter in the order is now retired and has a safe profession as a doctor. My mother is the head nurse. They are still upset about not attending the entrance ceremony because of work.

"We are horrible parents!" they both chorused. Kuro ate his breakfast in silence while my eyebrow twitched.

"Don't join the idiot mama!" I yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urgh I got a headache so early in the morning," I grumbled. "They could be going through a mid life crisis," suggested Kuro. "That old man is so annoying he attacks me every morning!" I continued ranting. "I think he wanted o hug you," said Kuro dryly. "Urgh! That's so gross!" I yelped.

We passed a group of people talking about the latest heart attack by Kira. Kuro and I remained silent as we passed them. I clenched my fist. I could feel Kuro eye me cautiously.

"We can't get involved," said Kuro. "I know! It just makes me mad. Kira will create this perfect world? He is just making people live in fear!" I cried out. Kuro let out a breath. "I understand how you feel but we promised Mother and Father that we won't start hunting," said Kuro. "But I promised Grandfather that I won't let the Hunters die out," I said.

Kuro didn't hear me as he was engulfed by a crowd of fan girls from his school. "Kuro-kun!" they screeched. I smiled warmly. Kuro has always been popular. He naturally dislikes all the attention but it made him even cuter. I winked at him and headed to my seat at the entrance ceremony. I met up with a few of Kuro's fans who thought if they got close to me they could reach my brother.

Obviously, they have no idea who they are dealing with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I got the group of fan girls some signs and convinced them to surprise Kuro- we waited patiently as we watched the representatives make their speeches.

Light Yagami was really handsome. He had reddish hair, hot body and brown friendly eyes. He and Kuro looked like models from a magazine when they were together. Light received round of applause.

Ryuga Hideki was kind of odd. He wasn't ugly just a little pale, insomniac and hunched. His black shaggy hair was kind of cute. He reminded me of a panda. After his speech he received a polite round of appaulse.

Ohh- Kuro is going up on stage. Operation BE AN EMBARRASSING SISTER will now commence.

"Give me a K!" I yelled.

"I gotcha K, I gotcha K!" shouted his fans holding a sign with a big K on it.

"Give me an U!" I yelled.

"I gotcha U, I gotcha U," they held up an O sign.

"Give me an R!" I shouted.

"I gotcha R, I gotcha R!" yelled the girls.

"Give me an O!" I yelled.

"I gotcha O, I gotcha O!" they shouted.

"What does that spell?" I asked.

"Kuro!" they answered.

"I can't hear you!" I shouted.

"KURO!" they screeched.

"Kuro we love you," a random girl screamed. (okay it wasn't random it was me)

*cue sounds of crickets*

I could sense the shadows around darken and see Kuro's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

I saw him take a breath. "As we embark on this new chapter in our lives…" he began his speech.

"He's just going to pretend that didn't happen," whispered a boy. "Well, he scored 100 on the entrance ceremony. I guess little phases him," said a girl. "That Ryuga Hideki is kind of weird. He looks like some mad genius," said a guy. I looked at Ryuga. He said something to Light that made him have a rather flabbergasted expression. Ryuga turned his gaze to my brother.

I certainly did not like this creep studying my little brother like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I met Kuro after the ceremony. He had given his fans a glare that made them retreats. I was immune to the stare.

"What's with the look Kuro-chan?" I teased. "Why do I have a feeling you inherited father's stupidity," he sighed. "Don't insult me," I growled annoyed to be compared to him.

"I must congratulate you, Kuro-san you and Light have done well," said Ryuga walking over to us with Light. Light studied the two of us. "Ryuga you shouldn't interrupt. Kuro-san's girlfriend could have wanted him to herself," said Light.

"This is my older sister Shiro," introduced Kuro. "Sister? I'm sorry I was mistaken because you started quite a show," said Light. "Your name means white and Kuro-san's name means black," noted Ryuga.

"Good observation," I said sarcastically. "Let's go Kuro," I said pulling his arm. I really didn't like these two. Light had this plastic smile and Ryuga got this panda druggie look.

"I don't like them," I hissed to Kuro as we walked home. "They are an odd pair but its unlike you to judge people by appearances," noted Kuro. He gave me a sidelong look. "It's not their appearance that bugs me it's my gut," I said.

"Ask mum for some de-worm medicine," he suggested as he walked into the house. "You know what I mean!" I shouted.

That night mother and father had arrived home late. Criminals were dying every day. My anger was bottled up as I watched the news. I think the pyro-firaga Hunter should return to the world….

I will Hunt you Kira and your little Shinigami too.

**Next chapter- A tennis match and L shall reveal his identity to Shiro.**

**Need reviews to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own death note**

**Thank you for the reviews. I just realised that there are Bleach references thanks for bringing that to attention dude. (Don't sue me!) I do not own Bleach.**

**Because I got such a quick response- I asked myself what the hell? -On with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"GOOOOOD MORNING MY LITTLE SHIROOO!" greeted father. I punched him in the face. "Idiot," mumbled Kuro walking around him. "GOOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!" greeted my mother as she flipped a pancake.

"Old man, don't teach mama to be a weirdo like you!" I yelled. "Yes because this house only has room for two weirdoes," said Kuro. I sent him a glare. "Don't compare me to the old man," I glared.

"Shiro-chan, have you made any friends this year?" asked Mother. I looked at the ground. "Sister is too much of a delinquent so it's difficult for people to approach her," said Kuro.

"How about I attend this University and keep my Princess company?" suggested father. I almost threw up in my mouth. "You have work," pointed out Kuro.

"Ahh yes! This is why you scored 100 at your entrance exam- it's because you have a quick mind like your old man," he laughed heartily. "You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know you have work," I rolled my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I chilled at the University's café. I hadn't seen Ryuga at all for the past week. And Light is behaving a lot more cautious. Kuro has become friends with some hacker named Spook. I sometimes sit with them or I'm usually chilling watching tennis matches.

I was bored so I decided to watch some guys sweat and preferably remove their shirts. I was surprised to see a crowd was collected. Ryuga and Light playing a game… Ryuga was playing… and he was doing well. The guy really had some moves.

I tried not to gape because that would be uncool. I studied them they seemed to be sizing each other up.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" the umpire spoke again, Ryuga had failed to stop the ball ending the match. Everyone began clapping. I blinked out the trance. I studied the two- even after the match the two seemed to still be playing some sort of game.

I overheard Light suggest going to a cafe... I decided to follow. I knew a little about stealth.

I tried looking very inconspicuous. I bought a trench coat and hat like how some spies and detectives dress up in when tailing someone.

MUST. BE .TOTALLY. EPIC.

Play it cool Shiro

"This coffee shop is one of my favourites in the area. And when we sit here there is no chance of anyone overhearing us." Light spoke first. "Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it."

I inwardly laughed. I had squashed myself between the wall and pot plant to conceal my body. This is the convenience of being petite.

"They shouldn't give you trouble about how you sit either," he said. I peeked at Ryuga as I saw him crouching kind of position.

Is this guy on drugs?

"I don't sit like this cause I want to. I find it that my deduction skills decrease by 40% if I don't. I have a few questions for you," he explained.

Maybe he ran away from a mental institute. I should have that checked up. Maybe I could have some practise. Catch the small town loonies before going to the biggest one yet, Kira.

The waitress gave them some coffee. Light didn't put any sugar while I watched Ryuga put 8 spoons in his.

Yeah, I have come to a conclusion it's definitely drugs.

"Right. I'm sure that can wait until after you're convinced that I'm not kira." Light spoke as he picked up his cup of coffee. "So please let's talk about whatever you want to," said Light.

Kira? Ryuga suspects Light of being Kira.

He seems a bit too relaxed, too confident. Ryuga removed his thumb from his lip before continuing. "You're under no obligation to do this but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?"

Light lowered his cup and opened his eyes before answering. "Sure why not. Sounds like fun." "Alright then." Ryuga then reached into his back pocket and pulled out three notes.

"We can begin by taking a look at these." He placed them on the table. "Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. Non of this information has been made public."

How did Ryuga get it if they don't give this information to the public?

Light reached out and picked up the notes. "You can take as long as you want to look them over. Please let me know what you think." There was a short silence before Light spoke again.

**Light's POV**

"Very interesting." Come on this is child's play. There's a print number on the back of each of these photographs. If I ignore this fact and was still able to come up with the phrase 'L do you know gods of death love apples.'

Would that mean clearly if I read it the way kira would have intended on my first attempt I'd only look more suspicious. But the fact that I'm able to solve this silly little code isn't enough on it's own to prove that I'm kira.

"It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could kira kill others but also control his victims' actions. I think kira wrote these and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well. Almost as if he's mocking you."

I place the letters down and begun arranging them before speaking again. "If you line these notes up side by side and look at the fist letter of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this…" I rearrange the notes again "… gives you 'L do you know gods of death love apples.'.

But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs. Arrange them in that order…" I rearrange the notes again "… and we get 'L do you know love apples god's of death.' And that doesn't sound right. And based on that it's hard to believe that kira would have wanted you to read it this way."

"That's incorrect." Ryuzaki spoke. I let out a soft gasp. Ryuzaki reached into his back pocket once again then continued speaking. "Truth is there were actually four photographs." He pulled a fourth note out and placed it on the table.

"When we add this one it reads 'L do you know gods of death who love apples have red hands'." I couldn't keep the shocked look off my face. It's a fake! I never made any criminal write the letter in this fourth picture. Is he stupid?! I looked back up at Ryuzaki.

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with my deduction was perfect!" I spoke again.

"No it wasn't. The truth is there were four of them, if you would have figured that out then it would have been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete you decided that there were only three notes. You never even considered that there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?" L inquired.

**Shiro POV:**

Light chuckled lightly before speaking again. "Well you got me there. I didn't think of that. In any case the likelihood that this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist." he picked up his coffee and began sipping again.

"Did you question Kuro Shinso similarly? As I recall the last time we has spoken you mentioned that there was a probability of him being Kira," said Light.

I flinched at the sudden topic of my brother.

"Before we continue… Shiro Shinso isn't it a little uncomfortable there?" questioned Ryuga. I stiffened. Light turned his gaze to the direction in which L was staring at.

I came out holding out my hand in a mock surrender.

"When did you realise I was here?" I asked. "Before we entered the café and you hastily went into a boutique to buy you attire which is rather in appropriate especially would such a humid weather. I'm a little surprises that Light didn't notice you," said Ryuga.

Kuro is right. I'm becoming as stupid as dad. I bought a trench coat to spy on people. I am wearing a trench coat in summer!

I shook my head. "Who the hell are ya?!"I demanded starring at Ryuga.

"I am L," he said simply.

"Wha-what," I stuttered. I noticed Light seemed a bit surprised that he told me.

"Wait you are telling me you're L. The 3rd best detective out there. You? A panda druggie?" I said incredulously.

Ryuga blinked a few times. He stared at me and I stared back. Getting annoyed by the silence I exploded.

"And who do you think you are accusing my brother of being some loony murderer, "I continued. "I assure you. I don't think I am anyone but to answer your question your brother displays intelligence levelled with my main suspect. Your brother is a Kira suspect," stated Ryuga.

"Light mentioned you said he was a probability," I pointed out.

"Yes, Your eavesdropping has increased his probability," stated Ryuga finishing his tea. "Now, that is settled he shall be called into questioning, "added Ryuga.

"Stay away from my brother, Ryuga," I ordered. "Ryuzaki. On future references you will call me Ryuzaki," said Ryuga. "Ryuga, L and now Ryuzaki don't tell me I should call you Barney the purple dinosaur later," I said. "Look- stay away from my brother," I growled. I was about to make a dramatic exist when L grabbed my arm.

"Since you know my identity, you will be under surveillance at the task force," he said. Light was silent through the exchange. He degraded himself for not being able to sense discover me- it was evident on his face.

"Listen here you strange disturbed man-" I began. A phone starts ringing L reaches into his back pocket saying "Excuse me" and pulls out his phone. Another phone starts ringing.

"There goes mine." Light speaks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Yes?" L answers his phone. L used his foot to keep me still on the floor.

L's eyes widened in surprise. "Light your father-"began L. "My father just had a heart attack!" cried Light. My eyes widened as I was suddenly pulled from the floor. Ryuga again surprised me by his strength. I found myself in a Limo.

L was seated next to me and Light was in front of us. I could see L study Light. The ride to the hospital was silent.

So is Light really Kira?

Is Ryuga really L?

Wait…. why the hell was I going with them?!

**I want reviews people and I want them now. Thank you for those who supported me so far. This quick update is dedicated to you guys: Raven Ella Black, xLawlietFanGirlx and PsychologicallyObsessiveFangirl. You guys rock!**

**I hope you liked/loved it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Death Note or Bleach references**

**Chapter: 3**

At the hospital

Light's mother and sister were just about to leave.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Have them call home if you need me to bring anything." Mrs Yagami spoke to Mr. Yagami who was in a hospital bed. "Light, take care of him, ok?" Mrs Yagami this time directed her voice to her son with lots of worry leaking into it. "Sure." Light answered. Mrs. Yagami and Sayu then left the hospital.

Light, L, and I were both sitting in the chairs next to Mr. Yagami's bed. "So the doctors think stress was the only cause?" Light asked his father. "Yeah. To be honest I thought it was kira when I first collapsed but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately. "

"Indeed. It must have added to your stress knowing Light is a suspect in this investigation." L spoke this time. "You actually told my father that?!" Light was upset again. "Yes. In fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L."

Holy flying potatoes- he really is L!

Light looked shocked and looked over to his father for confirmation. "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity we on the task force refer to him as L." Mr. Yagami answered Light.

I called THE L, a panda druggie!

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point," added L. "Ryuzaki. I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I may have had about your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to help you catch Kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him."

"No light. This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done." Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"Come on dad. What are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides don't you remember my promise? That is something ever happened to you, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed," said Light with all nobility.

**L's POV**

This doesn't seem like an act to me. Or if it is, it's too cheesy. "Light listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people. And any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed. No matter how you use it no true happiness could be obtained through that. Not by killing other people." Mr Yagami spoke.

"I think you are absolutely right. If kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say he is cursed." I spoke this time.

Oddly enough I noticed that Miss Shiro seemed to agree with me. Though she seemed to be of someone naïve and childish at the beginning there was something suspicious about her. It was one of the reasons I allowed her to eavesdrop and to reveal my identity.

"Ryuzaki I am sorry if I caused trouble but I'll be back at work as soon as the doctor lets me out of here." Mr. Yagami spoke again. "Excuse me. Visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago." The nurse spoke as she walked in.

**Shiro's POV:**

"Mama?" I questioned when he nurse walked in. "Oh, Shiro-chan what are you doing here?"She asked.

I'm being kidnapped by L and yes he is the one looking like a panda druggie – I wanted to scream.

"Ahh Miss Shinso. I'm Ryguga Hideki and this is Light Yagami we go to the same University as your daughter. There an experiment we are doing and thus she can't be home for an indefinite amount of days. You can talk to Mr. Yagami if you want any details," said L. I saw my mum raise an eyebrow. She was a little sceptical. I wasn't surprised she wasn't the Head Medic in Hunter Order for nothing.

I was going to deny this when I saw L shoot me a very pointed look.

I could help catch Kira too! This is my opportunity to kill that Shinigami. I could also keep Kuro safe. I nodded a confirmation on L's explanation.

"Friends?!" she squealed excitedly. "And they are both boys! Handsome too! Which one do you like? Shiro-chan is going to be in her own Harem!" declared my mother excitedly.

That's when my father pounced into the room. "Nooooo! My angel is still our baby!" cried my father jumping into the room. He was about to tackle me when I kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I growled. "Good job Shiro-chan, you know how to defend if someone suspicious attacks you," said my father. "You're the only suspicious character out there!" I shouted.

"Izuru-kun our little girl has found boyfriends!" cried Mother. "Boyfriends!? No this cannot be, we must battle to the death!" declared Izuru pointing his finger at Light and L who just blinked at them.

"They are not my boyfriends!" I yelled. "They are my partners for an experiment. I will just not be around for a while," I added being a little more dignified now that I know L is watching.

"Partners!? I'm the only one having a Harem with Shiro-chan!" he declared. I kicked him harder this time. "Perverted Old man!" I shouted.. "Can we go now," I suggested to L.

L knodded, he turned back Mr Yagami who was mouth was hanging agape. "I will request a change for a sane doctor," suggested L. "… And Nurse," he added as my mother asked me what flavour wedding cake does L or Light prefer.

I was thoroughly embarrassed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was seated in the Limo with L as Light went home. "Why didn't you say something when I eavesdropped?" I asked him.

"Your brother was already a suspect- tell me Shiro-san why did you follow Light and I? Was it for spying for Kira or are you Kira?" he asked. "I was just curious," I answered.

L stared into my eyes. "Hmm, you're telling the truth," he said. "But nevertheless you can't leave until Kira is caught," said L. The car stopped and some elderly guy who reminded me of Watson from Sherlock Holmes opens the door for me.

"This is Watari, if you need anything you may speak with Watari," said L.

We took an elevator to a floor. "Your room isn't ready Miss could you wait with the task force," he suggested. I nodded and followed L in silence.

The task force was sitting around the coffee table discussing what to do about the disappearance of some chick named, Naomi Misora. I sat in the chair parallel to L.

**L's POV**

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this?" Ukita spoke first.

"If we do it should be coordinated separately from the kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos." I answered. "We are talking about someone who has been missing for 4 months already. Chances are she's probably dead." Mogi spoke this time.

"If you are right about that I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet." I spoke again. "If we did, it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence." Watari walked into the room at that moment.

"Ryuzaki, Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV." He spoke with an air of urgency. He then turned on the TV and we gathered around watching. I sat in the chair right in front of the TV. I felt Shiro shift slightly.

"In other words all of the reporters and staff here are kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. We assure you this is not a hoax, and that Sakura TV isn't doing this for purposes of sensationalism."

"Kira's Hostages?" Mogi repeated. "What is this?" Matsuda was next. "4 days ago our directors here at Sakura TV received 3 tapes. After a thorough examination there can be no doubt that they are from kira himself.

The first tape we received gave a prediction regarding the time of death of 2 suspected criminals who recently been arrested. And as predicted at the exact time that Kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday."

I gave a quick glance at Shiro before returning to the TV. She looked as if she knew something was up. Her gaze was serious.

If what they are saying is true, it's clearly something only kira could do. "Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m. And we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that we understand that is contains a message to the people of the world from kira."

Everyone gasped except I. Ukita spoke again "This has to be another fake don't you think?!" "I doubt it." Matsuda spoke this time "How disgusting. Too stoop that low," hissed Shiro.

**Shiro'sPOV:**

"**Miss **Shinso your room is ready," urged Watari to the door. Reluctantly I left. I went to the 10th floor. I didn't have time to gape at its beauty. I switched on the television to watch Sakura TV.

It was the Shinigami eyes- I sensed. I watched in horror as I saw one of the task force members run to Sakura TV station only to collapse with a heart attack.

It was the work of a man in a van that stopped the video tapes.

Kira has to be stopped this is utter madness!

I walked back into the task force room. Just to that Mr. Yagami had arrived. "Well what do you make of these?" Mr. Yagami asked coming up behind L with the rest of the task force.

"They were definitely interesting. If the police had said yes and agreed to cooperate with kira, number 3 was supposed to be 4 if the answer was no. Tape 3 covers the terms of cooperation, put simply he's requesting that we broadcast the names of more criminals." Explained L this time

"He seems particularly interested in those who have assaulted others, or those who have somehow hurt or taken advantage of the weak and defenseless." L continued.

"Of course Kira would play the role of judge in all of this. Furthermore as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV. To make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him. He needs us to reveal our faces, that way he can kill us if the police do anything suspicious." L spoke again

"In other words, he'll hold our lives as insurance. I see. So what about the content of the fours video if we were to answer no?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"The wording was different but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami it should go without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take tape number 4 over to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it." Ryuzaki then turns on the TV.

Mr. Yagami left. I stood there starring at L.

"Miss Shinso, shouldn't you be in your room?" asked L. "Ahh! I didn't notice you! I'm Matsu," said a cop. Everyone began introducing themselves. I just stood there silently.

"Is there something wrong?" inquired L.

"I'm sorry for the loss of one of your men. I was watching Sakura TV," I said awkwardly. L stared at me. "You don't have to be sorry unless you're Kira," said L dismissing me.

I saw Aizawa face consort in disgust. It was obvious he did not like L. I just nodded and took my leave.

**What do you think?**

**What do you think of Shiro and her parents?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Death Note or any Bleach references.**

**Chapter4:**

The next day I woke up- I was thoroughly relaxed. There was no annoying dad to pounce on me and no stress about going to the university.

I WAS BORED!

I wondered if Kuro bought the crap L spewed.

On the thought of L I decided to go and see the task force. L was eating a strawberry cake as the task force was busy with reports. I sat in the corner of the room observing them.

Mr. Yagami walked in the room and spoke "Ryuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our member countries have weighed in and it seems they are in favour of having the real L and Moon appear on TV."

Mr. Yagami sat down in his usual chair. L took a sip of his coffee before responding. "I think that's the most appropriate choice given the options, well we still have 3 days before it happens maybe we can find some countermeasure. After all it would really annoy me…"

Ryuzaki took a fork full of strawberry shortcake before continuing with a full mouth "if I'm killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon."

Ha- he is good he found out that this Kira is different than the other one. I knew that this Kira had Shinigami eyes while the other did not.

Everyone gasped "Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Yagami spoke first. Ryuzaki swallowed the food in his mouth before he responded "That there is a strong possibility that this kira is a fake."

"Closer to a second Kira." I mumbled to myself. "Yes, just as I would have said, Shiro-san," said L raising a non-existent eyebrow at me.

Does this high have super hearing now?

Everyone gasped again. "A second kira." Mr. Yagami spoke again. "I… I don't understand. Why do you think there's a copycat? How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa questioned.

"The victims he used for his predictions in tape number one. They were to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira. Both their names were only reported inside tabloids and daytime talk shows, they were hardly hardened criminals." L explained for him.

L began playing with the strawberry atop his cake with his fork and continued speaking for me "The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals. That was from the perceptive of the second kira." L stabbed the strawberry and ate it.

This guy should be in a circus.

"He wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn't predict the death of a criminal who could be killed by the real kira first." L spoke this time. "Ryuzaki, if you had to put a number on it what's the probability of a second Kira?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"This time I'd say it's more than 70%." Everyone gasped again.

Is this guy ever 100% certain about anything?

"He doesn't operate the same way kira does. It's not good." L spoke again. "Not the same as him?" Matsuda questioned. "In the past he's traditionally avoided killing innocent people, with the exception of those who were trying to catch him." L spoke after him

"Anyway, if we can capture one Kira I think that'll provide us with a lot of insight into how he kills and we can find the other one. Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation," said L

Is this guy mad? Light is a suspect.

Everyone gasped again. "If you want my son to join the taskforce, does this mean you no longer suspect him?" Mr. Yagami spoke again. "Well I can't say for certain that he's been completely cleared but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now," said L.

"If, we can get light to help, even if he is a suspect that would be a great asset to the investigation." L spoke.

I could feel Ryuzaki's eyes on me as I listened. I liked it but at the same time it made me feel a bit self conscious.

"If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it," said Mr Yagami.

"I appreciate that. However, please don't tell him that we that we think this latest kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we are still chasing the same kira," said L.

"Shiro-san if you have any input please feel free to share," added L. "Call me Shiro. I don't trust Light," I said.

"Because he is a Kira suspect? Have you always suspected him?" he asked. "No, I just don't like him. He's a little to plastic and you have this paedophile vibe to you- That's why I'm here to make sure you stay away from my brother," I growled.

"I assure you do not see your brother as anything but a suspect and in addition I am not interested in the same sex gender," said L blinking at me.

I was about to tell him to shove it when my stomach let out a growl.

Everyone in the task force stared at me. I blushed furiously. "I didn't eat breakfast," I mumbled. L had called for Watari who brought me.

"So Shiro-chan what do you like?" asked Matsu trying for small talk. "My family, sleep, food, wrestling not to be woken up at the middle of the night and dogs," I said. Matsu laughed dryly.

"Are you a delinquent?" asked Matsu. I was about to answer when L interrupted.

"Shiro is the type of person who likes to put a lot of effort in being a delinquent," said L. I sent him a deadly gaze. "What ya say?!" I growled. "Changing the way you talk in a sad attempts to try to intimidate me," said L.

"Shut the hell up! Nobody asked for your input and why do I get the feeling you enjoy angering me!" I yelled.

**L POV:**

I do enjoy seeing her get riled up. It was amusing. I watched her storm out.

She was a distraction. I need to be careful. I need to have my complete attention on the Kira investigation.

There was a knock at the door and Watari walked over to answer it. It was Light, right on time. "Thank you light." I spoke first shaking his hand. "Not at all. After all I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga."

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." Light looked a bit shocked at first. "I'm Matsui." Matsuda spoke his Alias first. "I'm Aida." Aizawa was next and Mr. Yagami was last "And I'm Asahi."

"Yes of course. Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" "Yes please do. But to keep things simple from this point on I'll just call you Light." I spoke again. "Now for the business at hand." I got up and spoke this time walking into the television room.

"We would like you to look over all the info we have collected and examine these videos that were sent to the TV station but not aired." I continued, motioning for Light to sit in the chair.

"For security reasons you are not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." I spoke this time. "I understand." Light agreed and I spoke before beginning to screen the first tape. "Let's start." I watched light's reactions very carefully.

Light was looking a bit agitated and he looked back at everyone for one moment. Well that's a bit suspicious. Is he catching on to us? At the end of the tape I asks my question. "So what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?"

Light looked angry at my questions and gripped his arm chair tightly before getting up to answer. "It's hard to say for sure but I think there may be another person out there with Kira's power."

Mr. Yagami looked shocked and yelled out "Kira's power. What do you mean by that light?" "At the very least I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with.

It's extremely out of character for him to use these times of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those police officers right outside the TV station like that."

Everyone was stunned. "That's.. that's the same." Aizawa started but Matsuda finished for him "That's almost exactly how L, I mean Ryuzaki, said it." Mr. Yagami looked incredibly happy.

Calm down Mr. Yagami, Light's not out of the woods yet. "You're right Light." I spoke. "I also believe that this is the work of a second Kira."

**Okay it's a little shorter than the others. **

**What do you people?**

**Next chapter- Shiro goes on a group date with Masuda and Light.**

**Reviews are needed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Death Note or any Bleach References!**

**Thank you for all your support!**

**Chapter5:**

The next day I woke up and went straight to the task force office. Light was there.

He greeted me with a cheerful smile. I grunted reply. Stupid happy-go-lucky Barbie.

I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON.

"Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira." Watari's Symbol 'W' came across L's computer screen. It really worked? Everyone turned towards the screen shocked. "What?" Mr. Yagami was the first to speak. Next was Matsuda."Really?"

"I will be bringing over the envelope and tape that we've received in the meantime I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can see it on your end," informed Watari.

All of us gathered around the laptop to watch.

I stood just to the right of L's chair, leaning against the arm rest. The familiar 'KIRA' was written on the screen now and the tape began. "Kira. Thank you for your reply. Please do not worry, I will follow orders and do as you say."

"Whoah." Matsuda spoke and Mr. Yagami continued "It worked." "I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes but you don't need to worry I would never try to kill you. That's a promise."

"What's this having the eyes suppose to mean?" Aizawa spoke.

I looked over at L and he looked frightened. "And when we meet we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other."

"Shinigami?!" Everyone spoke in unison. Suddenly L threw his hands up and began screaming. I flinched- well I was aware of their existence as a child so it didn't faze me.

He fell over, knocking his chair over and falling to his left.

I just stood there, in shock, just trying to process what had just happened. "Ryuzaki!" Aizawa yelled and kneeled behind him. "Are you OK?" L just sat up and stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Shi… Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that shinigami actually exist?" he muttered, still on the floor. "That's impossible." Matsuda spoke. Aizawa was next. "Obviously they don't exist."

"Yes that's right Ryuzaki. Listen to yourself. Of course Shinigami don't exist." Light was next to speak.

"But what about those letters. They mentioned Shinigami in them." I spoke against them all. My gaze turned deadly before I could stop it. Everyone in the room caught it.

"So based on that fact. Perhaps we are dealing with the same person after all. That would definitely explain why we are hearing the same words." Mr. Yagami spoke.

"I don't think so. Because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would agree to let L live after he went through all the trouble to get him to appear on TV?" Light spoke this time.

"I believe that there are Shinigami," I spoke again. I saw Light gaze at me in split of horror on his face. "That's highly an illogical conclusion," said L.

"Well criminals being murdered via heart attack is?!" I growled back. "At this point can we really rule out that there can be anything illogical to explain with the killings?" I asked.

Everyone remained silent. L and Light made a plan. They contacted the 2nd Kira with Light 'pretending' to be Kira.

He and Masuda are going on a group date tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all the police officers had gone come about an hour ago and it was just L and me.

"Shiro, I need to ask for your assistance on the investigation," he said. "Hmm?" I said looking at him. "I want you to on a group date with Light. You are more critical about him so any odd behaviour should be reported to me," he said. He took a huge bite of his cake.

"Fine, in return I want you to drop suspicion of my brother," I said. "I can't do that," he said. I glared at him as he simply did not offer any explanation.

"If I kill the Shinigami who are responsible would you consider it?" I reasoned. "If there really are Shinigami… Shiro that could be a code to how they are killing," he pointed out. "And could mean the literal terms," I countered.

"If that's the case then both Light and Kuro would no longer be suspects… That's if Shinigami really exist," said L.

I wanted to tell him they do but I remember reading one of my grandfather's journals about a man who wanted to expose the existence of Shinigami. In the end they had admitted him to a mental institute. He needed people to touch a shinigami's notebook to see them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was the date. Watari had decided to choose my wardrobe which was a white sundress.

How the hell was I suppose to kick shinigami-butt in this?!

I glowered at the ground when I met Masuda and Light. "Wow," said Masuda. I blushed a little at the compliment. "You look beautiful," agreed Light. I looked at Light. He looked smart and handsome in casual. Wait! He is Kira. I can't think thoughts of the enemy. He annoys me.

Damn- female hormones.

"So, Shiro-san how is things like in headquarters and Ryuzaki?" asked Light. "Light, it's sweet of you to be concerned about my personal life but… go jump off a bridge," I stated flatly. "That's not very nice," said Light. "Nice? Since when am I 'nice'?" I asked. "You're nice to Kuro-san," he pointed out. "And I kick my dad in the face every morning. What's your point?" I resorted. "You're a wanna-be-gangster," stated Light with a smile.

HE DID NOT

I was about to claw his eyes out when a group of familiar faces turned up.

"Hi Light!, Shiro-san? And um?" began a girl. "This is my cousin Masuda," introduced Light. Then I was met with eye of the hobbit.

I saw arch enemy Kiyomi Tadaka. Miss- Todai. Or I like to call her Miss Snobitch. "I didn't know you were acquainted with Shiro," said Tadaka as she barely graced me with a glance

""Kuro-san introduced us," explained Light. "Kuro Shinso. He's quiet the prodigy. It must be difficult," she said gazing at me finally. Translation: I feel sorry for him to have a sister like me.

I pulled Light's arm and I saw her eyes narrow at him as I did this. "Light-kun I see a pet shop. Let's look at the puppies," I said pulling him. "Wait, Light you were suppose to help me look at dresses for my cousin's wedding," said Tadaka pulling Light's other arm.

"What, a girl like you can't pick a dress. Don't tell me your dad picks your outfits every morning," I said. "For your information I don't live with my parents because I'm older and more _**mature**_ to take care of myself," she retorted. "I guess you're shacking up with your pimp these days," I stated. Unconsciously our grasps on Light slipped and we began glaring each other down.

"Wild banshee," she growled. "I'm not that wild. For instance I would consider hitting you but that would be animal abuse," I stated.

After we exchanged some more colourful words we noticed that Light and he group had disappeared.

Takada and I raced to find him first.

I won- obviously. The group was in front as Light trailed the back in deep thought. Masuda didn't notice because he was chatting to some guys about a new game.

"Suspiciously walking on your own… Kira," I whispered in Light's eyes. Light jumped a bit. "Shiro-san, you startled me," he said. "And you annoy me," I retorted. "And you piss me off, irriate me, bug me," I continued. "Shiro-san I didn't know you can read a thesaurus," said Light as if it was the biggest accomplishment of my life.

"Why do you do that?!" I demanded.

"Do what?" Light raised an eyebrow at my outburst.

"Piss me off whenever you open your mouth" I stated.

"I don't do it, you 'piss yourself off' because you have issues with authority and anyone who is nice to you," he stated. "Don't use your psychology101 crap on me. Use it on yourself. You crazy murderer," I growled.

The argument continued until we decided to call it a day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood by the window as Masuda and Light reported to L. I glared at the window.

"What happened to Shiro?" asked L after Light and Masuda was done. "She seems like she's irritated about something," he added taking a sip of coffee. "Doesn't she always?" asked Aizawa. "Ah, Light-kun and Shiro-san were arguing. Shiro-san accused Light of being Kira and needing psychological help," explained Masuda.

"Judging by her expression it seems she lost the argument," stated L. "Or perhaps Light had threatened Shiro by killing her via heart-attack because she questioned his sanity," said L. "I'm not Kira," said Light. "That's what Kira would say," mumbled L.

I started laughing when I saw Light twitch in annoyance.

**Took a while to update. I love looking at reviews- but I'm not getting a lot.**

**Okay the more you guys review the faster I shall update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own death note or any bleach references.**

**Chapter: 6**

**Light POV:**

I arrived at home slightly irritated with Ryuzaki and amused by Shiro. "One-chan, your friend is over from university and brought your note you left," called Sayu.

Note? Can it be?

"Hi, I'm Misa Amane- I thought you would be worried after watching the broadcast on tv," she said. A girl dressed up in Lolita. She held out a notebook.

Death note? A death god?! She's the imposter!

"Come in," I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So if a death god loves a human and kills with the intention of that human's life- it will die?" I concluded.

"I don't think any death god would do that," said Ryuk. "That's true at least Ryuk wouldn't," I said. "There's also another way to kill a death god," said Ryuk flippantly.

"Eh?! Rem I thought you told me everything," whined Misa. "What is it Ryuk?" asked I. "A Hunter can," said Ryuk.

"Hunter?" repeated Misa. "The last one died 12 years ago," said Rem. "Well if there were more you would just use the death note," I pointed out. "It's not that easy kid. The death note has no effect on them not only that they have abilities to use powers," said Ryuk.

"They aren't alive so we don't have to worry," concluded Misa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shiro POV:**

I sat in headquarters after finally setting in the move. L can be so infuriating!

He can be a child despite being one of the best detectives out there. And what the hell is his problem with sugar?!

"L?!" I yelled as I slammed open the door to the office where all of the task force operant's were working. "Is there a problem Miss Shiro?" asked L with his mouth full of cake.

"L- I've been stuck in this crappy place for too long. I'm bored," I declared. "It's Ryuzaki. What do you propose I do to help quench your boredom?" asked L. "How about letting me out?" I suggested."We have spoke about the importance of staying under surveillance," reminded L. I was going to throw some nasty words when L stopped me.

"Actually, Shiro you can accompany out to congregate with Light Yagami," he decided.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the University.**

"Ryuga," greeted Light. "Kira," greeted L. "I'm not Kira, are you still going on about that?" laughed Light. "Hello murderer," I glared. "Shiro, you too?" he sighed disappointed that I would agree with L.

"Light!" called a voice. A pretty blond girl jogged toward us. She was dressed in a Goth Lolita outfit. "Hello, I'm Ryuga Hideki- an acquaintance of Light. This is Shiro Shidou," he introduced.

He forgot my name!... or maybe it was an alias. -.-

So let me get my check list ready a pretty boy, a Lolita, a delinquent and a druggie panda.

This is becoming one of those corny priest and a rabbi walking into a bar jokes.

"Oh my word- it's Misa Amane!" yelled a voice. Eyes turned to the Lolita girl. "Oh I love her underwear," said a girl. That's um… weird. "She's gorgeous in person," declared a boy. Is she some model?

L stared at her and started to smile. Not just smile. A creepy smile. I noticed Light tense a bit. Could she be related to the Kira case?

"Light I'm quiet jealous. Misa Amane- I'm a fan of your works in That 18!" said L.

I wanted to face palm. I didn't think the creep knew what a magazine was. But I feel like a bigger idiot. L knew her and I didn't! The guy with no life what so ever knew her!

The crowd began to surround her even more. "Thank you so much Ryuga-san. Misa-misa is so happy to have so many supporters," said Blondie.

Oh- she talks in the third person- even better.

"Oh someone just touched my butt!" she squeaked. "Really, I won't rest until I find the culprit!" declared L looking so suspicious. "Oh Ryuga, you're so funny," laughed Misa and everyone joined her.

I stared at L. Like what the hell?!

"Misa!" yelled a voice. "Sorry Misa-misa has a photoshoot," apologised the woman as she pulled on Misa's arm. "I'm Misa-misa'a manager," she explained as she and Misa jogged off. Everyone dispersed and left Light, L and I alone

"Is there something wrong, Shiro?"Asked L. "Not of your business!" I snapped.

Why was I upset? Upset over L?

"I should be going too," said Light. "Till we meet again," nodded L. I studied. I was about to question it when a cell rang. "Excuse me," said L. "Hello," he said picking it up. There was a pause. It seemed as if time froze. L turned around and looked at Light who I noticed had his cell out.

"I think that belongs to Misa," said Light airily. "I will return it to her," he said holding his hand out. L gracefully gave him the phone back. "Well, I'll get back to you later, Light," said L moving. I followed wordlessly.

"Shiro, I need you to take a walk to Nagima road and explain to Misa's manager that Misa has found a new agency. Watari will pick you upby the café Mooca," said L. Without question I followed the orders. I needed a little time away from him.

Did I like L? Was I jealous before? That's so gross!

I can't like that anti-social freak! T.T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to deal with a manager having an anxiety attack. Luckily she had a friend with her so I wouldn't have to deal with it.

L that basterd!

As on script, Watari picked me up. L was in the back munching on Mooca takeaway cake. "So what the hell was that about?!" I demanded. "Hmm, I don't like repeating myself. So I will explain this with everyone in the task force and you when we return to headquarters," said L.

Jerk!

**L POV:**

Shiro seemed extremely agitated. Well more than usual.

Could it be Misa or maybe something occurred to her own.

**Shiro POV:**

When we returned to headquarters I noticed that monitors were on Misa. She was tied up in a chair.

Bondage? Please tell me this is some freaky movie she is on and L did not do this.

"Misa Amane. Are you the second Kira?" asked L. "Mr. Kidnapper?" the girl seemed confused.

"L-"I began. "Ryuzaki," he corrected. "Ryuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, panda druggie! What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" demanded. "I'm solving a case," he answered. He turned back to the screens.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?!

**Reviews!**

**Please I want reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own death note or any bleach references.**

Thank you for your reviews!

TheBlackFeatherGirl- you rock like Kakashi! labyrinthloverxx and Dino thanks so much!

I decided to update for you guys.

Chapter: 7  
  
"Mr. Stalker? Mr. Stalker, this is illegal, you have to stop now." Misa called out from the screen. L, myself, and the rest of the task force surrounded the computer, staring at the bounded woman.

If we were in a cartoon my mouth would be jaw dropped. What the hell is this lunatic thinking?!

"She's been acting like this…ever since she regained consciousness." Aizawa muttered.

"Seriously? Does she think that she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Matsuda asked.

I meet the girl first hand so I don't really think she's 'playing'.

I looked back to the all knowing panda boy. "Ryuga, are you really certain of this," I questioned.

"Ok, how about this? You could at least take off my blindfold, don't you think? It would be nice to see what you look like." She said.

Wait, why would she want to look at him?! Perhaps she has the Shinigami eyes. I remember my grandfather told me off a hunter who had them so he could find Shinigami. He died a few weeks later which made other hunters reluctant to use any supernatural besides our powers against them. Anyway if you're in a hostage situation and you have seen your captors face then it means they will kill you despite getting their demands.

"Oh, this is scary. What's going on? Oh, I can't stand it anymore! Let me go! Please, you have to let me go!" Misa sobbed. "I need to go to the bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom again, ok?"

Or maybe this girl is just idiotic.

"It's only been 4 minutes since you last went to the bathroom. I'm afraid you'll just have to hold it."

"You have to. It's the only time you'll untie me and let me move. Plus you'll be able to watch. Isn't that what you want, you pervert!"

"I'm a…pervert?" L asked himself.

"No big secret there," I smirked.

L looked at me and I glared at him. My Feminism senses were tingling for action.

"Miss Shinso, shouldn't you be in your room?" He asked.

Childish pervert!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left for a nap since L kicked me out of there. He's such a child. I make a small comment and he gets all 'I'm your superior on you!'

I have a job to kill the Shinigami! The only way people will believe in me is that if they see a Shinigami in their own eyes.

My thinking bubble was popped by Chief Yagami's voice.

"L-light…what are you talking about!? Why would you even say something like that!?"

"Look, Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, then it's safe to say he's the world's greatest detective. And, right now, he seems pretty sure that I'm Kira. We know L's never been wrong before. I'm not sure of anything anymore. I would never be able to kill anyone, but subconsciously, who knows what I'm capable of. Another me could be killing people as I sleep."

"Finally admitting you doing the supernatural voodoo," I smirked that this will finally be over and I could search him for the death note. I could go home and beat my dad every morning.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." L replied to Light. "I never mentioned this to you, but at one point I had hidden surveillance cameras in your room for 5 days. Every single night, you slept normally. Criminals names who were still broadcast were still dying, even though you would have had no way of knowing about them."

Light is trying to get Misa out of this? Why would Light do that? He doesn't come across as a self sacrificing type of guy. He reminds me of Kuro is a way, you dug your own grave type of guy.

Though I don't think Kuro would kill anyone, even if he can control shadows... I hope.

"But this didn't prove your innocence to me. It just proved that if you are Kira, then no amount of camera surveillance wouldn't reveal that fact."

"Reveal that fact huh? I have to admit, it could be true. I've found myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira, how can I be sure that I'm not really him?"

These guys are going around in circles.

"L! Just tie him up like what you did to the beach barbie!" I snapped.

...

...

'I really need to learn to shut up,' I thought as. Watari finally opened my door after L locked it till he decided what to with Light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyebrow twitched as I came to revelation that Light was placed in cell.

"Hey, why the hell he isn't bounded?!" I demanded.

"I didn't take you for a pervert, Shiro," said L in a bored tone.

"I'm the pervert?! I'm not! I'm just angry that you have Misa all tied up like someone's bachelor party present but Light gets nothing!" I growled angrily.

"Light wouldn't look as appealing to be a bachelor present perhaps a bachelortte might buy him," pondered L and I sent him a glare.

Was he teasing me?

"Furthermore, Misa is being accused as the 2nd Kira who has the power to kill with just the face. She has more power than the original Kira thus the requirement for such bounds is necessary. The original Kira would be more cautious," explained L.

"I bet you just haven't seen a cheerleader up close," I decided.

"Miss Shinso, do you need an escort to your room?" asked L.

"Not this crap again! Look L, I'm bored and you took me from my family. Can't I at least visit them?!" I demanded.

"No," he answered without even a pause of thought which made my blood boil. I took a breath before I combust his body into flames.  
I couldn't let the Shinigami know of me yet.

"Why not?" I questioned gritting my teeth. "You have to be kept under suvelliance. I can't allow any information of the Kira case be released outside," said L.

"Then put me under suvelliance. Have Masuda follow me or something" I glared.

"Masuda is incompetent and you can be described to be similar to a fox. Watari and I cannot leave until Light confesses he is Kira," said L.

"He confessed already!" I yelled.

"He did not confess, he is feigning a psychological illness or being unconsciously Kira," said L.

"Well there is something psychologically wron-" I began but L shoved a strawberry in my mouth and talked to Light about whether he was ready to confess.

Do not explode his body into flames!

Do NOT explode his body into flames!

Orange is so not my colour and I'm behind bars if my parents visit so I won't be able to strangle my father if or more like when he does something stupid.

"Miss Shinso, I think you should rest," said Watari escorting me out.

Damn Panda druggie.

**Please Review people!  
What do you think of L and Shiro?**


End file.
